One Night
by Chungdoo
Summary: During a sleepless night, Renton and Eureka become one..


One Night

One Night

By Chungdoo

Authors Note:

Ok guys, I have written this one shot as a practice round for when I write a lemon for From Cold to Warm. I wanted to do this one with Eureka and Renton from the show Eureka Seven because I liked the show and have wanted to do a short fic of Eureka seven for a while now, Enjoy 

Eureka could not sleep, plain and simple. She realized that fact when the clock read 12:30 and she was still not asleep. She slowly got up off her bed and sighed. Since the children had all gone on a 3-day shopping trip with Talho and Hilda she was the only one in her room. Deciding that she was not going to get any sleep soon she walked out the door and headed towards Renton's room.

When she got there, she lifted her hand to knock on the door but she stopped herself.

'What are you thinking! Renton's probably ASLEEP' she thought to herself. She did not know what it was but she always had a desire to be close to Renton. At first she thought that it was mild curiosity and it would go away soon, but it didn't. Even after a year she still had that desire. And now it had grown, especially after he brought her back to earth and had given her her first kiss. Suddenly Eureka knew why she was so drawn to him. She could sum it up in one word.

"Love" she said out loud.

As her thoughts drifted to Renton, Eureka began to feel a warm sensation in both her stomach and lower areas. She had the sudden desire to kiss him, to feel him. But she knew that now was not the time to do such things. It was 12:30 at night and Renton was sleeping, she would talk to him tomorrow.

Satisfied with herself she began to turn away from Renton's room but stopped when she heard the door to the very room she had been standing at seconds before open. Renton walked outside and stopped when he saw Eureka.

"Hi Eureka, couldn't sleep either?" he asked.

"No" she responded, turning around to face him.

"Would you like to come in my room and talk?" Renton asked, stepping aside so she could enter his room.

Most guys would have only had one thing on their mind when they would invite a girl into their room, but Renton was not most guys. He was concerned for the Coralian he loved. He watched as she nodded and walked inside his room.

As the couple talked Eureka could feel the heat build up in her stomach again. The desire to kiss him intensified ten fold and she could take it no longer. Slowly she made her way over to Renton and sat on his lap and turned her head to kiss him. She could feel Renton stiffen at first but then relax as he kissed her back.

Renton continued to kiss Eureka. After a few short kisses Renton kissed her again. This time he inserted his tongue inside her mouth. He suddenly realized what he had done and quickly broke the kiss. He started to turn his head so as not to look at the woman he loved but stopped when he felt her hands on both his cheeks. Slowly she moved his head back to where it was and kissed him again. This time she inserted her own tongue inside his mouth and gently stroked his. The two kissed passionately until the need for air became too strong and they parted.

Eureka suddenly had the desire to feel his skin. She tried to fight it but she was too curious. Slowly she undid the buttons to his shirt and pulled it off him. She gasped as she felt Renton slowly lay her down and began unbuttoning her dress.

Renton was stunned as he pulled the dress of Eureka to reveal her true beauty. Apparently Eureka did not wear panties or a bra. Slowly he brought his hands up and gently took hold of her breast. He heard Eureka moan and took that as her telling him to continue. Ever so gently he squeezed her breast and was rewarded with another moan of pleasure from Eureka. While one hand worked on her breast Renton used the other to explore her body. As his hand roamed down her stomach it continued to make it's way down her lower regions until his fingers lightly brushed over her wet womanhood.

"A.. Ahhh" she moaned in pleasure.

Renton continued to gently stroke her womanhood until one of his fingers slipped inside. He was rewarded with yet another moan of pleasure and when Renton took his finger out she gently grabbed his hand and put his finger back inside.

"R.. Renton a.. Ahhh, Please m..More!!" she moaned.

Renton moved his finger in and out of her womanhood. When he pocked his finger inside her again he brushed up against her clit and suddenly felt his finger become covered in some liquid. He lifted his finger out of her womanhood and observed the liquid that covered his finger. He brought his finger to his nose and smelled it. The smell was intoxicating and unbelievable. Renton slowly put his finger inside his mouth and tasted the liquid. His eyes shot wide open once he tasted Eureka's liquid. It was sweat and addicting. Renton quickly moved his hand back inside her and gathered some more juices. He brought his fingers back out and quickly devoured the liquid. Renton finished licking his finger and decided to cut out the middleman. He lowered his head to her opening and quickly inserted his tongue inside her womanhood.

Renton slowly began to slide his tongue inside her womanhood and took in all the juices inside his mouth. And as her cries of pleasure increased he thrust even faster.

After Renton had finished he was surprised to find that his pants and underwear had been taken off by Eureka without him noticing.

"Ahh" Renton cried in pleasure as Eureka lightly ran her hands over his now erect member. She looked intrigued by it.

Renton held in the explosion of sperm that was trying to come out of his erect member. The feel of Eureka's gently, warm hands on his member drove him insane and he found it difficult to contain his explosion. But a drop escaped his member and landed on Eureka's finger. He watched as she put her finger inside her mouth and gently tasted it. He watched, as her eyes got wide with pleasure, much like he had done a few minutes earlier. He was stunned as she lowered her head and took in his member. He moaned as she gently ran her tongue over his member. Not missing an inch of his member with her tongue. He moaned again as she sucked on his erect manhood. Trying to get the taste back. Renton knew that he could no longer hold in his explosion and with a final moan he exploded inside her mouth. He watched as Eureka quickly swallowed his sperm and released his manhood.

Renton finally lowered his manhood to the opening of her womanhood.

"Eureka this is going to hurt." Renton said.

Eureka slowly nodded. She loved how Renton would never do anything to hurt her.

Renton slowly moved his manhood inside of Eureka; it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He loved how his member was enclosed in her tight space and was surrounded and covered by her juices he loved. Renton stopped when he reached her barrier.

"Are you ready Eureka?" Renton asked.

"Yes Renton, I believe in you." Eureka responded.

"Eureka I love you." Renton said smiling.

"I love you too Renton." Eureka said in her sweet voice.

Renton pulled out of Eureka and quickly thrust deep inside her.

Renton felt terrible as her small scream was heard throughout the room. He patiently waited for Eureka to say she was ok. He was about to pull out but was stopped as she gave him her beautiful smile, telling him to continue, Renton began to thrust in and out of her, slowly at first but quickened his pace. He loved how Eureka had begun to move her hips to get the full effect. Finally both could take it no longer and Renton made one final thrust and got as far inside of Eureka that he could go. Together they both climaxed. Both screaming in pleasure.

Renton moved out of Eureka and collapsed on the floor next to her. He watched as Eureka moved her knees up to keep their combined juiced inside her. Renton picked up his blanket and pulled it over the two. He smiled to himself as Eureka snuggled up to him, sighing peacefully and slowly drifted off to sleep. He found that he now had no problem sleep; slowly he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Both found happiness and love in each other.

Authors Note:

So how did I do? (I am extremely nervous about this fic!) This was both my first lemon and my first Eureka Seven fan fic. Of course the characters are a little (probably a lot) of OOC but that's what makes it fun right? (Right?) Feel free to leave me constructive criticism. However Flamers ARE NOT welcome here.


End file.
